Sharingan Batman
by TheMaddogMerc
Summary: When Bruce Wayne left Gotham at 16, he wanted to find the best to train him, and he did. Now after six years he's back, and he's brought an alter ego with him.
1. Situations, Student and Sensei

A rather tall lanky man, with the beginnings of a more muscular body, grunted as he pulled himself up and over the ledge of the mountain, a quick gaze down confirmed he had climbed roughly 1000 metres, another quick look up also confirmed that he was not even halfway up yet. With yet another grunt, he started climbing again. All the while thoughts of why he was doing this.

You see this man's name is Bruce Wayne, he had been gone for almost a year now from his home back in Gotham. He was as elite as you could get over there. Money, he had it. Attention, he had it. Cars, he had it. Girls falling at his feet, he had it. However when he was eight his parents were killed right in front of his very eyes, by a common street thug. This caused a change in the normal happy boy. He started looking up criminal behaviour, and working out a lot more. He also started scouring for anything that could hint to a phenomenal teacher in the arts of hand to hand combat.

Then he had found it. A mention on the internet, about a man said to have unmatched skill in his form, said to have been able to tap a bullet in order to send it off course. Whilst he thought it a bit unbelievable and that there were no other mentions of this man, he set off to find any bit of information he could find on his location.

Day in, day out. Week after week, finding anything of everything he could to indicate where this man lived. Once again he stumbles across a highly isolated cabin. Isolated just like the man. Located in Japan just like the man. On Mount Tate, near where the man was seen. While he had no proof that there was a link between the two his gut told him to go for it.

With that in mind, he started to learn rock climbing, he upped his workout routine to get the maximum efficiency out of it, and now, he here was at 16 years old climbing a mountain.

He reached another ledge and once again pulled himself up, taking a small break which included a sip of water from his canteen before he started again. Just as he was about to set off he noticed a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision. Instantly on guard, he pulled out a hunting knife he brought on just in case he encountered something hostile on this mountain. It was not worth it however as before he could realise what was going on something has slapped the knife awake and he was out cold. The last thing he saw was a pair of lilac eyes with a repeated ripple pattern around the pupil.

***BREAK***

Naruto stared at the young boy out cold at his feet curiously. He knew why the boy was here, as he had set up a genjutsu that would only allow those seeking him specifically through, then they were captured, interrogated and handled sensibly. Quickly making a shadow clone to pick the boy up and take him to his house before he got hypothermia, he gazed around the clearing to ensure everything was still working fine.

Then with a yellow flash, he was gone.

***BREAK***

Bruce woke up it a groan, and tensed when he realised he could not rub his head, meaning his hands were tied behind his back, but it was not all lost as he could see all of his things laid out in front of him and that meant he was going to get them back.

He hoped.

Hearing footsteps he quickly looked towards the door where they were coming from, and then in stepped a blond haired, lilac eyed, whiskered man, standing at roughly 6"1 with a runners build wearing black trousers, an orange top, black sandals and a red trench coat with black flame licking the bottom.

"Hello. What are you doing half way up this mountain?" he of course already knew, but wanted to find out what the boy had to say.

"I … I was looking for someone. Someone to teach me."

_That's good. He showed caution at the beginning. _

"Why?"

"I want to learn all I can so when I go back, back to Gotham, I can change it, stopping violence and crime, from the shadows, to make sure no eight year old boy goes parentless again."

_A tragic past then. Of course not the worst but he's actually doing something about it unlike most._

"What will you do with what you learnt?"

"I have thought about it a lot, and I decided I was going to be a vigilante. I have the dedication to start it, motivation to carry on with it, determination to finish it, money to fund it and a location to set everything up, the only thing I lack is the skills needed. That's why I'm here, so I can learn from the best to stop all threats."

_He is right, those six points are the most needed things in order to carry out that mission._

"One last question. Will you kill?"

_There we go. That should get him thi… _"No." …_nking for a bit and … wait "_What?"

"No I won't kill."

Naruto blinked. Rubbed his eyes and stared at the boy and saw the absolute truth in them.

"Okay. You have proven yourself to be a worthy student however I need to cover a few things first. Ready?"

A hesitant nod from the shocked boy was all he needed before he focused on the boy looking at his chakra potential.

_Hmm. Strong on the spiritual side, yet lacking on the physical side, however both can be brought up to a decent size and then he could utilise some ninjutsu very effectively._

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namekaze and I will be your new sensei. I like ramen, training, my past and peace. I dislike wars and most types of criminals. I have achieved my dream and hope to reunite with my family one day."

Understanding what was going on Bruce quickly followed suit.

"My name is Bruce Wayne and I am now your student. I like Alfred, the dark and peacefulness. I dislike all criminals and corruption. I hope to bring about a change in Gotham and rid the corruption from its roots."

***BREAK***

_Year 1_

_0600-1000 – Physical Exercise_

_1000-1030 – Breakfast and History_

_1030-1200 – Chakra Control_

_1200-1230 – Lunch and History_

_1230-1400 – Chakra Capacity _

_1430-1500 – History_

_1500-1630 – Beginner Taijutsu_

_1630-1700 – History_

_1700-1830 – Beginner Fuinjutsu_

_1830-1900 – Dinner and History_

_1900-2000 – Meditation_

_2000-2200 – Physical Exercise_

_Year 2_

_0600-1000 – Physical Exercise_

_1000-1030 – Breakfast and History_

_1030-1200 – Chakra Control_

_1200-1230 – Lunch and History_

_1230-1400 – Chakra Capacity _

_1430-1500 – Practice Shadow Clone_

_1500-1630 – Basic Taijutsu_

_1630-1700 – Practice Shadow Clone_

_1700-1830 – Basic Fuinjutsu_

_1830-1900 – Dinner and History_

_1900-2000 – Meditation_

_2000-2200 – Physical Exercise_

_Year 3 – Apply Resistance Seals_

_0600-1000 – Physical Exercise_

_1000-1030 – Breakfast and History_

_1030-1200 – Chakra Control and Capacity_

_1200-1230 – Lunch and History_

_1230-1500 – Self Study_

_1500-1630 – Intermediate Taijutsu_

_1630-1700 – Self Study_

_1700-1830 – Intermediate Fuinjutsu_

_1830-1900 – Dinner and History_

_1900-2000 – Meditation_

_2000-2200 – Physical Exercise_

_Year 4_

_0600-1000 – Physical Exercise_

_1000-1030 – Breakfast and History and Self Study with Shadow Clones_

_1030-1200 – Chakra Control and Capacity with Shadow Clones_

_1200-1230 – Lunch and History and Self Study with Shadow Clones_

_1230-1500 – Self Study with Shadow Clones_

_1500-1630 – Advanced Taijutsu with Shadow Clones_

_1630-1700 – Ninjutsu with Shadow Clones_

_1700-1830 – Advanced Fuinjutsu with Shadow Clones_

_1830-1900 – Dinner and History and Self Study with Shadow Clones_

_1900-2000 – Meditation and Self Study with Shadow Clones_

_2000-2200 – Physical Exercise_

_Year 5_

_0600-1000 – Physical Exercise_

_1000-1030 – Breakfast and History and Self Study with Shadow Clones_

_1030-1200 – Ninjutsu with Shadow Clones_

_1200-1230 – Lunch and History and Self Study with Shadow Clones_

_1230-1500 – Self Study with Shadow Clones_

_1500-1630 – Master Taijutsu with Shadow Clones_

_1630-1700 – Ninjutsu with Shadow Clones_

_1700-1830 – Master Fuinjutsu with Shadow Clones_

_1830-1900 – Dinner and History and Self Study with Shadow Clones_

_1900-2000 – Meditation and Self Study with Shadow Clones_

_2000-2200 – Physical Exercise_

_Year 6 – Give Gift depending on any Changes _

_0600-0800 – Physical Exercise_

_0800-1000 – Spar and Shadow Clone Self Study_

_1000-1030 – Breakfast _

_1030-1200 – Practice Gift and Shadow Clone Self Study_

_1200-1230 – Lunch _

_1230-1500 – Practice Gift and Shadow Clone Self Study_

_1500-1630 – Spar and Shadow Clone Self Study_

_1630-1830 – Practice Gift and Shadow Clone Self Study_

_1830-1900 – Dinner _

_1900-2000 – Meditation _

_2000-2200 – Physical Exercise_

After Bruce saw his training schedule for the next six years only two thoughts popped into his head '_What's chakra?' _and '_I'm going to die!' _The sadistic grin his new sensei wore didn't help matters.

"Right then, let's get everything set up."

***TIME SKIP – 1 YEAR***

Bruce couldn't believe how far he had come, where he had started out as a tall admittedly lanky teenager he had started to fill out more, however the amount of exercise he had done throughout the year had nearly quadrupled the previous effects of his routine before. He was now much more muscular with the beginnings of a sic pack showing.

That wasn't all he had been doing. The chakra control exercises could be extremely helpful when he was in a bad situation, the exercise for increasing chakra capacity … enough said. His beginner taijutsu consisted of how to throw a proper punch with maximum effect and minimum effort, the same with kicks, all the basics had been hammered into his muscle memory until it as second nature, the hammered again.

His fuinjutsu was basic theory on what you could do and couldn't do. His meditation was also coming along nicely, well that's what his sensei said, he couldn't really tell, but he could tell that he was much more patient now, but he still had his outbursts.

All the while he was learning the history of the elemental nations, and he could not believe it. Ninjas, manipulating the elements, climbing up vertical surfaces and creating craters with a finger. However with that amazement came sorrow and disgust when he learnt of the wars and the other gritty details, such as Kiri's past genin exam.

_But, if I know all this, only a better outcome can occur. I could prevent wars, possibly, but at least I'm understanding a lot about some of the criminal behaviour._

***TIME SKIP – 2 YEARS 6 MONTHS***

A blue eyed, black haired man stood in a slightly smaller than average field, he was wearing only a pair of sandals and black baggy trousers. He arms bulged slightly when they bent at the elbow, showing how much physical exercise he does. Across from him stood a blond haired lilac eyed man slightly shorter and much lither in build.

Sweat poured from the taller one, and small pants of breath could occasionally be heard due to the fatigue he felt.

"Again!" the same order barked again, for the _nth _time to day.

_Horse, Tiger, Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger._

"Katon: Great Fireball!" with a shout added in Bruce spat out a rather large fireball from his mouth, spanning 4 feet in diameter, it was a relatively large one compared to some back in the ninja days.

The fireball impacted against the tree in front of him and burnt it, causing it to collapse, charred edges on both the trunk and bottom part of the fallen tree.

"Again!"

_Sigh._

*TIME SKIP – 1 YEAR 6 MONTHS*

Naruto stared at the man in front of him and couldn't help the small proud smile that made its way onto his face. No longer was he a tall lanky boy, now in his place stood a full grown man, standing at 6"4 he towered over most people, he had a very solid frame with the maximum amount of strength he could possess, but just small enough that it didn't hinder his flexibility all that much. His hair was short and black, eyes icy blue, and he had a very strong jawline.

That was just his physical appearance though. His skills in hand to hand or _taijutsu _as he had finally started to call it was unmatched by all, except Naruto, his skill in fuinjutsu was acceptable, able to make storage seals and what not quickly and precisely, his chakra capacity was enough to make up to 5 shadow clones, hi chakra control was very good, able to complete the senbon balancing whilst water walking. His stealth was also trained a little, no thanks to his chakra he could hide his presence much better, and his ninjutsu was at an acceptable level, able to fully use most ninjutsu's up to C rank.

He also progressed very well with his own studies, thanks to the shadow clones he is now proficient in many languages, studied most branches of the sciences, detective and law, criminal behaviour, and so forth. The only thing he was now lacking was experience. Which is what they were going to work on now.

"Bruce, for the past 5 years you have been a very dedicated student, showing promise in all areas. That's why I have a gift for you. I have watched your personality and behaviour throughout the years and have decided on suitable gift. Go into your room and lie on your bed, I'll be back with your gift in a moment."

Five minutes later Bruce heard the footsteps of his sensei reach the door before it was opened. He watched as his sensei stepped into the room holding a jar, and close the door. The last thing he remembered seeing was the needle as it injected the sedative into his bloodstream.

Naruto sighed as he got to work, uncapping the jar and preparing the operation.

*TIME SKIP – 1 YEAR*

Naruto watched from the side lines as Bruce quickly and efficiently decimated the last of his clones, all around ANBU level. His eyes spinning ever so slightly as he did so. It had been a year since the successful procedure of giving Bruce the Sharingan, and he had proven himself quite adept with it, using what he could to its best abilities, mostly to see and predict the movements of multiple projectiles and facing multiple enemies.

"Well done Bruce, you have grown more in the past year than I thought possible, though I bet those eyes had a major part to play in that. I have nothing more to teach, well actually that's lie, I have plenty more to teach you but that could take up to 50 years, time I am afraid you do not have. With that in mind, come let us have one last dinner together before we part ways as student and sensei."

With a small smile and a quick nod, Bruce quickly trotted off to have a shower and change, all the while thinking of the moment he revealed himself to the outside world, and hat the different reaction would be from the different groups of people.

After a quiet dinner with Naruto, Bruce returned to his room to start packing all of his things away, but as he was doing so he came across a sketch he had made about a year back, a body suit, made out of Kevlar with small amounts of titanium, a strong fabric as the cape, to 'horns' on the mask, and giant sharp bat symbol across the chest.

"You know, between that suit and your Sharingan, you won't have to worry too much about intimidation, those two things will do all the work for you." A small chuckle followed this statement, as Bruce turned round in surprise, not hearing him approach.

"Batman, it has a nice ring to it. Don't you agree?"

A smirk was the only reply he got.

**So people, what do you think?**

**I've had this thought in my head since I watched Naruto for the first time, and couldn't help but think, how bad ass Batman would be with the use of chakra. I know there are some hard core Batman fans out there that will be like "batman isn't supposed to have any powers" and I agree, but this doesn't give him much else other than a boost when fighting metas.**

**Now then this story will contain the Arkham Origins, Arkham Asylum and Justice League, nothing else, I cannot incorporate Arkham City without Joker dying.**

**Anyway pleas review as I would like to know what people thought of it, and see you next time**

**TTFN!**


	2. Reunions, Revelations and Reluctance

Alfred Pennyworth was nothing much to look at. He stood at five foot eight inches and had completely grey hair. He wore a black suit reminiscent to that of a butler, polished black shoes that shone so clearly that the reflection was near perfect, and had a pair of glasses that were always resting on the edge of his nose.

There was nothing very special about Alfred. He was nearing his sixties, he served a brief time in the British Forces, and in fact the only really well known fact about him was that he was the family butler to the Wayne's. After the death of the Elder Wayne's he took the role of young Bruce's guardianship.

He supported everything Bruce went on to do, even though he had reservations about a child studying criminology and what not, he still supported it. When he began to have frequent fitness sessions, instead of holding him back or preventing him from going, he told Bruce tips which he remembered from his time at the boot camps.

Then one day, shortly after his 16th birthday, he disappeared.

Gone.

Vanished.

No evidence of where he went or how he got there.

So after six years of silence, he was understandably shocked when he received a call from young master Bruce, asking him to come pick him up from the airport. But of course that didn't make him lose composure.

"Of course, Master Bruce. I'll be there shortly."

And for the first time in years, a smile was on his face. The fact he had tears running down his cheeks didn't bother him at all, nor did they hide the joy that shone through his eyes.

***BREAK***

A sleek black Chevrolet rolled up to the tarmac where the jet was due to land, coming to a swift stop, Alfred quickly stepped out of the car and mentally prepared himself for the coming reunion.

And much to his shame, he was fidgeting slightly, due to nervousness or excitement, he couldn't tell, but before he could dwell on that thought more. The jet came into view.

A few minutes later the jet landed smoothly on the runway, rolling to a stop about a hundred metres in front of him. The door slowly opened to reveal the stair case that as built on the inside. Before Alfred could even take a step he saw a boot slowly descend onto the first step, followed by another, eventually the legs, then the body until the head finally came into to view.

Alfred choked out a laugh mixed with sobs as he gazed at the face that reminded him so much of his former Master, mixed with the softness of his spouse.

It was unmistakeably the long thought lost son of the most famous couple of Gotham, Thomas and Martha Wayne. Though he had changed, so tall, with a very broad build, very different to the lanky teen that left six years prior.

Watching as the young man slowly strode his way towards him with confident steps, Alfred lurched forward, at a pace that was impressive for a man of his age, and nearly tackled Bruce to the ground as he hugged the boy - no man - that he thought of as his own son. Bruce carefully placed his arms around the man that he came to see as father in all but blood, and couldn't help but shed a few tears of his own.

"Welcome back, Master Bruce. Welcome back."

After breaking the hug, and picking up the few belongings that Bruce actually had on him, Alfred ushered his former charge to the car, before proceeding to the driver's seat and driving the relatively long journey back to Wayne Manor.

Even though the reunion between the two was full of emotion and passion, the drive back was awkward to say the least. Finally, unable to deal with the tension that had somehow started to build along with the awkwardness, Alfred initiated a conversation.

"So, Master Bruce, where did you run off to?"

"Blunt as ever, Alfred. To let you know, I was in Japan, training under a legendary immortal, that wielded the elements with such ease that he looked like a god. He had eyes, so powerful that they could create craters from just two words, revive the recently departed, and summon beings only thought of in fairy tales, taught me to fight with just my hands, with weaponry and the very same elements, he himself used, and lastly, gave me brand new eyes that can do unimaginable things when used correctly." Bruce stared at Alfred in curiosity, wondering how his old care taker would react.

All through the explanation, Alfred listened calmly, not even twitching at such outlandish claims, after careful consideration, he responded.

"Well I must say that is impressive…" Bruce's eyes widened slightly at the admission that he believed him. "… I mean, he evidently got you to eat your vegetables, I had been trying to do that for years before you left."

Stunned silence filled the car as Bruce gaped at his adoptive father, before loud boisterous laughter boomed from the young man's mouth. Filling the car with joy, Alfred soon joined in on the mirth, and gave way to chuckles, as he neared the driveway to the Manor.

Still chuckling, even as he walked through the front door, Bruce stopped and gazed around with wonder at the entrance room. Seeing it again for the first time, after so many years…

"It's good to have you back, Master Bruce, and it's nice to know you can still smile after all these years." With that parting comment, Alfred bustled into the kitchen to start dinner.

With a smile on his face Bruce headed off to explore the house he had left behind so many years ago.

"…it's good to be back."

**Meanwhile on Mt. Fuji**

"Come on, come on, come on!" The blonde immortal currently had several hundred shadow clones rushing about with forensic equipment and documents in their hands.

"There's no way he could have taken to the procedure as well as he did, unless he had _their _blood running through his veins. But who? All of them were slaughtered, and none were left unattended for years in order for any of their offspring to gain _their _eyes … all … but … one … Get me the entire folder we have on Sasuke Uchiha NOW!"

A single clone pegged it before returning near instantaneously with a file in his hand, with the name Sasuke written in big bold red letters on the front.

"Everyone, read through it, and find any anomaly you think you can, and that means any, we have to find out where this all started. I want anything, whether it be a birthday celebration or all the way to a binge drinking spree, I need that information now! Get to it!" With the command issued all the clones got to work, struggling to find anything that might of pinpointed if Sasuke Uchiha had relations with anyone whilst rogue and if so, who?

**Gotham**

Looking down the old elevator shaft, the curiosity that Bruce had tried so hard to quell, suddenly came back as he stared down at the darkness, the only noticeable things about it as the squeaking that could be heard, and the occasional figure flying past.

"Bats?" The murmur was barely loud enough for the figure coming up behind him to hear.

"Yes, Master Bruce. There has long been an infestation of Bats in the lower caves beneath the Manor. Your Father was of the opinion that as long as they stayed down there, they were fine."

With a small leap, and a very, very … very tiny yelp, Bruce turned the evil eye towards his father figure. "I've been trained by the best damn stealth operative and hand to hand combatant in the world, how the hell did you sneak up on me?" It was implausible there was no way that should have happened. "That same person then trained to be constantly aware of my surroundings and how to sense other people. I repeat, how did you sneak up on me?" The incredulous tone of his wards voice caused a small chuckle to escape the aged butler.

"It's something you have given me that all others have not yet earned." The questioning look on his wards face caused him to elaborate. "You have placed your utmost trust in me to the point that your 'chakra' might recognise there is someone there, but not register them as a threat, meaning that you are not required to be warned." A gentle smile, made its way onto the old man's face, _'Ahh, imparting wisdom to the youth very enlightening.'_

"I don't believe that."

Only years of experience prevented the man from face faulting at the blunt and rude reply.

"Well, he certainly didn't teach you how to respect your elders did he? Hmph! And I stand by what I said. Now what do you plan on doing with the creatures that have made a home down there?" There was a note of curiosity in the man's voice.

"I think I'll let them stay, who knows they may be useful in the future." With a small smile on his face Bruce stared down the elevator shaft and could have sworn, several of the bats were staring right back at him, as in eye to eye.

But that was impossible, after all, bats are blind are they not?

**GOTHAM, 2 ½ MONTHS LATER**

It had been a couple of months since the return of Bruce Wayne into Upper society, and the return was joyous for everyone, after all, the Prince of Gotham had returned, and with his return the status of the city also gained support, donations from the bank accounts of the Wayne's had led to better funding for several important stations of the city. Such as the Police, Hospitals and general city jobs.

But with all the donations being made no one noticed the fairly decent dent in the accounts that went to companies all around the world, for materials, components and machining tools. In bulk.

You know, everyday stuff.

"Come on Alfred, let's have a look at the cave down below."

With a tired sigh, Alfred followed his charge into the elevator shaft and waited for was sure to be a long journey, not just going up and down the terribly slow ***CREAK***, and unstable ride, but also the talk he was going to have with his young Master, after all, why did he need all that expensive metal ordered by the tonne to the house. How was it going to be moved?

"Master Wayne, I must ask what do you intend to do with all of the materials that you have ordered?"

Bruce looked pointedly anywhere but his father figure, whilst releasing a tired a sigh. He had a feeling this was going to be a long drawn out talk, but he would not waste those six years he spent training.

"Well Alfred, the reason I bought those materials is because I will need them. I'm going to need supplies, backups, backups of backups and this should hold me over for now."

"Supplies for what, Master Bruce? Just what are you planning?"

"I'm going to be a Vigilante."

"… Oh, Master Bruce. Why couldn't you take up Polo instead?"

**So guys, long time no see? Heh, sorry about that but I had quite a bit going on in my life, however none of it too severe so in all honesty, sorry. However I'm back and can't wait for what you lot think of the new chapter. A little shorter than the previous but, we are not at the action yet. So don't worry to much about the length just now.**

**So now we have the beginnings of the Batman. **

**Is Bruce Wayne an Uchiha? Curious, what do you guys feel about it?**

**When will Naruto come back? Meh, he'll make appearance here and there but he won't be the focus, unlike 98% of the Naruto's crossovers. Haha. **

**And what's up with the Bats under Wayne Manor? **

**Mystery upon Mystery. Not that it will stay like, all you clever sods will put 2 and 2 together and blurt out the answers. Haha, not that I mind but if you could ask/state it in a PM rather than a review much would be appreciated. **

**Lastly if you have any constructive criticism please feel free to help me make it a better story for you lot, and of course any ideas are welcome, and any questions should be answered over the course of the story.**

**Peace!**


End file.
